Healing Juliet Rose
by inkypinke
Summary: Juliet was left in an orphange. She had no-one to blame, no one to question and was pretty much on her own. She made a lot of werid things happen. When she is 13 she is adopted from the orphanage. And that's when it happens. That's when her world opens up. But is it for the best? Cause with Juliet Rose you never know.
1. Chapter 1 Three's a conspiracy

Healing Juliet Rose

**AN: This story's main character is not in the Percy Jackson Franchise. But most of the other characters in this story are in the Percy Jackson Franchise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This includes Percy Jackson and Rick Riordan. Deal with it **

Prologue- Three's A Conspiracy

Apollo's P.O.V

_1993_

I sat in a small shack, in the middle of nowhere holding a baby girl in my arms. Usually I would change this middle of nowhere thing to the middle of Hollywood and also, I would usually change this shack thing to a mansion. But Hollywood and mansions get noticed. This doesn't. And why don't I …. I mean we, don't want to be noticed? Because of her. I looked down at the small child in my arms. She has lived here for a week now. Always with one of us here, watching her, feeding her (though I do it with a bottle) and changing her. And who is this Us I keep talking about. Aphrodite and I, that's who. See, about 8 months ago, I slept with Aphrodite (I know creepy right) because we were drunk and not thinking straight, so then 8 months later, BAM this bundle of joy was born. The only person that knows about our child besides us is Artemis, my little sister. It was Artemis that acted as the mid-wife and did well …. All the um, messy bits. And of course then, AFTER our child was born Artemis told us, that we can't tell anyone or it could be seen as CONSPIRING against Zeus. I know right CONSPIRING! Where the Hades did she get that from? And for once, Aphrodite, got a bit of wisdom in her and said later to me, (when I was fuming over what Artemis said) "I think it makes sense, she's the child of the Goddess of Love and Beauty and also the child of the god of the Sun, Music and Medicine and because we were drunk when it happened, she doesn't have the powers of something else like pens or something, she got the powers of beauty, love, sun, healing and music. And also because we had alcohol in our systems she isn't immortal. But she has got the powers of all those things (listed above), meaning she's very powerful. Anyhow here I am sitting here in a small shack, for a whole day all because Aphrodite's got another date with Ares. Which means I have to not only sit my shift watching the kid but her one as well. Also another thing after that 'night' we decided to go back the way things were, but then we found out Aphrodite was pregnant ad WHAM there was no going back. I mean I'm still the god that dates all those women (because I'm so awesome) and Aphrodite is still dating Ares but now there's this child. I mean I love this kid to bit's, she's so pretty and I love the way her eyes look after she's woken up, but as I said before it's been a week here. And she still hasn't been named.

1 Day Later

Aphrodite's P.O.V

I sat in the small shack. Holding my baby girl in my arms. She's so beautiful when she's asleep. But I know we couldn't do this forever. I mean I have a waxing schedule to keep up with and I don't think it's fair that I get the day shifts and Apollo get's the night shifts. Because like there is no waxing parlour open at night, even on a Thursday! I mean I could do it myself, but like NO WAY! So I have been sitting there for 6 hours, waiting for the other six to finish so I could leave, when I remembered we hadn't named the baby yet. I looked at her and thought Melodise. That sounded godly. I talk it over with Apollo when he comes. For some reason I thought back to what Artemis said, about conspiring Apollo and I together would be powerful but with a child like that, we'd be unstoppable. Get whatever we want. Unlimited shoes. That put a smile on my face. I shook my head, conspire? That's not like me. With that I sat still for another 6 hours.

Apollo's P.O.V

I sat down talking with Aphrodite, she had been thinking the same thing I had, that our kid didn't have a name. I thought Melodise was pretty cool. So then we decided Melodise. But Aphrodite wasn't done yet, she told me about her thoughts of conspiracy. I thought that was pretty weird even though she was right. Together all 3 of was we could defeat Typhoon, Kronos anybody, rule everyone, be rulers. But Aphrodite finished by saying "three's a conspiracy, Apollo we can't keep her". With that she opened her compact and began applying. I was shocked, can't keep her? We just had her, just named her, and I was in fatherly love. But in a way she was right, there was too much temptation. But I still didn't want to let go. Aphrodite looked at me, now with a full face of makeup "I love her too Apollo, I would have dressed her up as a baby model, but …. Every time I look at her, devious plans fill my mind and I don't like it. I like think about Gucci or Calvin Cline or a brand like that. But I shook my head "I get devious plans too, but that doesn't make me want to get rid of her. " But in my head I knew we had too I could already see Zeus in chains and Artemis crying as she melted. Artemis was right Zeus would see it as a conspiracy, because I had conspiracies in my mind. Three is a conspiracy and a deadly one. Think about it the furies, the fates, the big three. All have conspired for at, at least one point. I nodded and said "there's an orphanage in New York near the Empire State, I walk past it each time I'm showing a girl my palace on MT Olympus. Aphrodite nodded, she picked up Melodise and walked over to me. "Maybe we should get Artemis", I said, I knew she would want to be included. Aphrodite nodded and I teleported us to here the Hunter's had set up camp. I walked over to Artemis and said "we're taking her to an orphanage, do you want to come". Artemis nodded "yes I would like to come, did you name here first"? I nodded and said "Melodise". Artemis wiped away a tear. "It's the right thing to do, it might of taken years but I'm sure eventually a conspiracy plan would of eventually hopped into your mind". I nodded, if only she knew. I teleported us all to the orphanage. It was called Flower's door orphanage. We stood outside, Aphrodite said "three's got to be a conspiracy, with us three gods outside, holding Melodise, a child who shouldn't have been born". I smiled at that, even if it was true. I looked at each god and child before saying "are we ready". They all nodded. I kissed Melodise on the forehead and put her on the Orphanage doorstep. I ringed the bell. Then I teleported us to Mt Olympus. I started to cry and said "three's a conspiracy". Aphrodite looked at me "is that a prophecy"?

**Cliff-hanger! What did you think? Be welcome to PM me any time for some spoilers! I'll not delve into to many details, but let's just say there's no Thalico! **

**Please review so I can know what you think, where to improve, etc! **

**And also WHY did I put healing Juliet Rose, not Healing Melodise?**

**I know but do YOU know?**

**Stay tunned for more. **


	2. Chapter 2 The meaning of three

Healing Juliet Rose

**AN: Flashbacks will be written like **_this._

Disclaimer: I am not a man. Which means I am not Rick Riordan. Which means I don't own Percy Jackson. Deal with it

Chapter 1 The meaning of the number 3

_2003_

Juliet's p.o.v

I sat by my window and watched the cars go by, in the city that never sleeps. I do this every night. As I don't sleep. I used too. But not now. I looked at my room, it was small and yellow, with pictures of flying unicorns painted on the ceiling. I didn't share my room with anyone, I was alone. The only person besides the staff that didn't share a room. All the other kids thought me lucky, I thought me lonely. I used to share a room with four other girls. But not now. I looked down at the blue tack in my hands. I shaped music notes out of blue-tack. I enjoyed it almost as much as I enjoyed looking in my mirror and inventing new, trendy fashion styles, that all the girls in school copy. Because let's face it, I'm a trendsetter. And I know it. I looked into the window waiting. For what I know would come. I looked at the clock a minute to midnight. I looked at the clock and waited. Midnight struck. I turned my head to see the left-end of the street and waited. I blinked. Then when I opened my eyes (I swear it was only for a second) a man was walking down the street. He was an odd fellow. He wore yellow hip-hop style sunglasses. Tonight he wore dark blue jeans, and an orange t-shirt. He walked by each night, for as long as I can remember. Sometimes I think that he looks right at me and smiles. But then I snort and shake my head. Also sometimes I get déjà vu like I've seen him before. But then I turn my head and busy myself with something else. But tonight I stared at him, like a creepy stalker, trying to learn something about him … something. It was weird. His hair kept changing from blond to brown, every 5 seconds or so. He stopped walking. I turned my head to face where he was standing, but was startled to find that I couldn't see him. But then I saw a flash of changing hair and looked down. He was standing in line with my window. He had never down that before. He looked straight up at me. Even though my window was the highest out of the whole orphanage, the height of a four storey building with a small triangular attic on top. My room was the so-called attic. For most people it would be hard to see up that high, but it didn't seem to faze him. Then he smiled and in the middle of his chest drew a sun and a heart shape, and then continued walking down the street. I waited till he was out of my sight, before copying the gesture.

Apollo's p.o.v

I waited until I turned the street corner before stopping. She grew up each day. Melodise. Sometimes when she's at school I teleport myself into her room and look in her room. Looking out-of the window, staring at the unicorns on the ceiling (which is triangular) and think, just think. I mean it was obviously meant to be an attic, but for some reason was her bedroom. I mean when she was younger she used to sleep (yes I mean sleep) in a bedroom with other girl's until one day she didn't anymore. And now she didn't sleep either. I teleported into my palace on Mt Olympus. I wasn't surprised to see Aphrodite there, waiting for me. It was like this most nights. After we had taken Melodise to the orphanage we grew closer, and spent many hours each night talking and discussing. She knew that I walked down the street of the orphanage and looked at her. She knew everything about me, nowadays, although it wasn't always like that. We talked until we were exhausted. And then she left, leaving to her own palace on Mt Olympus.

Juliet' p.o.v

I was excited. Very. Today was the eve of my 10th birthday. Of course, it wasn't really going to be my birthday tomorrow. You see when my parents (or parent, I suppose) left me at the orphanage, they didn't leave a note or anything, so the people here don't know my birthday or anything. But they did know that when I arrived I was only about a week old and I was definitely a girl. That was all. All the other kids here were either born here, retrieved from the hospital, or dropped with a letter attached. But not me. Just another major difference between me and the other kids. So they decided that the night they found me, was to be my birthday. I walked down to the dining room, making sure to jump three steps at a time. I had a thing about the number three. It was just so awesome. Like the number three has pretty much ruled the world. The three Sheppard's, the big three, three furies, three fates, the list goes on. I had three best friends, I eat three pieces of bacon and when I was three, I went through the biggest year of my life. Most kids can't remember back when they were three. But I can. Every thing since my third birthday, I can remember (weird, huh), and I can remember everything. But there are some things I would like to forget.

"_Juliet you have been very bad and bad children must pay the price". The whip came down and stuck me hard across my face. I cried and I cried like there was no tomorrow. Even though I was dreaming, I could feel the pain, the aching pain of my raw skin. I woke up with a start the four girls Taylor, Marie, Apologia and Sunny were standing around my bed, looking scared. They were all four years old. I hate that number three's better. They started talking, like four year olds do. I ignored them not wanting to hear their teases. They noticed me ignoring them and Taylor the biggest of them all said "stop ignoring us, because if you do we'll push you into the bush and leave you there". That scared me, last time they had done that I had gotten thorns all over me that pierced my skin. But when they found me I was completely find except for the fact that my skin was still stinging. But there were no cuts or bruises. Then we heard shuffling outside our door. They leaped into their beds faster then a lion about to pounce. A woman walked in. She was very beautiful. But I was confused, I could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear her. Then all of a sudden she stopped and moved closer to me. And said _

"_Through fire and ash, you will travel_

_To find love that will prevail_

_You will soon find tragedy_

_With no light_

_But eventually you will learn_

_The true meaning of life and strife" _

_Then she disappeared in front of my eyes, then I woke up. _

That was the night of my third birthday and even though I was only three I knew that-that was a prophecy, even if I didn't know the meanings of half the words. Yet. My life is still that great big tragedy she talked about, but there will be a better patch, soon. Right? And yes I know the meanings of all the words now, even if they are big words to a soon-to-be 10 yr old. I remembered losing my first friend that same night. But she still talks to me. In my dreams.

Aphrodite's p.o.v

I sat still, while my nails were being painted hot pink. I still remember the night I saw her. The night I told her of the prophecy, I had received earlier, the same day. I looked down at my watch. Instead of all different numbers, it had the number three all around the watch. And written diagonally under each 3 was a scenario. Right now where the number 12 would be, that 3 was flashing, which meant that-that scenario was happening right now. The scenario read: current happiness, causing peace over many different groups. That made me smile, I loved when there was peace all over, it meant I could go to Hawaii and get my tan, pop over to Australia and get my hair done and then go back to America and get my nails done. That 3 also meant every thing was peaceful and happy among my main family (all the gods and Melodise). I was happy Melodise was happy, she was often gloomy which meant, that the 12, 3 was often never flashing. How did I know she was gloomy often? I often dreamt her when I was sleeping. I thought back to that horrible night.

"_Approach seeker and ask". The oracle said mystically. I had never done this before A Sneak into camp-Half blood before and B never consulted the oracle. But when you get a dream message from the oracle calling you to come and visit her, you know you've got to get out of your comfort zone. The thing was I knew exactly what to ask. It had been bothering me for a long time, in dreams, shops everyday life. "What is the meaning of three"?_

"_Storms brought her to you_

_The number 3 _

_Wise and strong_

_The number 3 of your life_

_The temptation_

_The worry_

_The strife_

_Playing a big part in future_

_Comes her wife and daughter_

_Growing in pain_

_Through fire and ash, she will travel_

_To find love that will prevail_

_She will soon find tragedy_

_With no light_

_But eventually she will learn_

_The true meaning of life and strife"_

_The oracle finished by bellowing green smoke. I understood only a little bit of the prophecy. Well actually I didn't understand anything of what it meant. But what I did know. I had to tell my daughter of the prophecy. I waited for night. As I waited, I realized one thing. I understood the meaning of the prophecy. Three. Three the number of Apollo, Melodise and I. Why there were three of the biggest names in the world. The Big three, the 3 furies excreta. Three was the meaning of why we were alive._

_The day of Juliet's 10__th__ Birthday_

Artemis's p.o.v

Today I had a special role. I had given the hunter's the day off. I know so unlike me. Oh well. Anyway today I was going to play substitute teacher. Last night Aphrodite had finally told me the prophecy. So I decided to check in on Melodise to see how she was going. Of course she couldn't and wouldn't know it was me. And of course I know some details that my brother and Aphrodite don't know.

_1996 5 weeks before Juliet's 3__rd__ birthday_

_I walked in to the orphanage, alone. There were young kids running all around but none looked like I expected Melodise to look like. Anyway I knew that it would be easy to spot Melodise. _

_1. She's only 2yrs old_

_2. She will have a powerful aura around her that only gods and satyrs can sniff out (besides monsters) _

_I walked up to the front desk. A round woman with hot pink hair smiled at me. I smiled and said "I'm looking at adoption". This made the round woman smile even harder. She asked "is there anything you'd like the child to have, like personality traits or certain hobbies? This would make the job a lot easier to pick a child miss uh". I cut in before she asked too many questions "boldly". She smiled again "miss boldly". I picked hobbies and traits that only Melodise could have "I'd like a girl, who doesn't hurt herself easily, who like trying new hairstyles, that loves beauty and adores music". Miss round woman tapped away at a computer on the right side of the desk. She nodded "well there's Juliet. Just let me get her file for you". With that the round woman hopped out of the chair and walked toward the file cabinet. She pulled out a file and walked back to me. "Here". She handed the file to me. I opened it up, on it was a picture of Melodise (I could tell she's got Apollo's eyes and Aphrodite's slender figure) with the wrong birthday date and some info. Her name read Juliet and the birthday read about a week after she was born and the biggest thing that caught my eye in the info boxes was the box that said she loved the number 3. I smiled handed the folder back to round woman and ran off. _

The bell rang. I plastered a smile on my face, tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and walked out of the staffroom. I walked to the line where I could see Melodise at (as that's the class, I was stationed at). I could see her talking to three friends, which made me think who were they really? They couldn't be 100% human otherwise they would have probably avoided her. The girl who was obviously in love with the number 3 (as I read in her file)which was the number that was the meaning why we were alive (I didn't need Aphrodite to work that one out) which was obviously connected to Melodise, which was also connected to Aphrodite and probably Apollo as well. I took the class inside. I seated them all down, then said "happy birthday Juliet". Then she passed out.

**AN: I like cliff-hangers!**

**What did you think of the second chapter? As good as the 1****st****? Worse? Better?**

**PM me for spoilers! All you have to do is PM me the title of the book that you want spoilers from (this is in case I write another FF story like I plan to do) and the question you want me to answer.**

**Please review!**

**Also it may take a while for me to post another chapter for a while as I'm going to be pretty busy the next few days**


	3. Chapter 3 Open Scars

Healing Juliet Rose

**AN: This chapter might get a little depressing and a little gruesome , but it is vital that I put this in for further chapters to make sense.**

**Disclaimer: OMG! Have you been to my house? No! Then how do you know, that I don't own PJO? **

Chapter 2 Open Scars

Artemis's p.o.v

When she passed out, the kids in the classroom started screaming. I groaned. I wasn't used to this. All these kids. I mean I've looked after a few, that joined the hunters, but those were steady responsible girls. These were wild, unsteady BOYS AND girls. I calmed them down by yelling "free time" out very loudly. With that all the kids ran off, to grab toys. Except for those three girls. The girls that were obviously Melodise's friends. I walked up to Melodise. For a second I was shocked. This was the first time I'd been close to her, face to well face (well it was kinda (kinda, the first time I had seen her twice before, but not really as her.). She had long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had Aphrodite's slender body and caramel colouring that always made her looked tanned. One of the girls's turned to me, she had green eyes and a petite face. I found myself looking towards her ears (which were very visible as the girl's hair was in a pony-tail) expecting to find them pointed. Instead I found them very round, and well human looking. She said "excuse me miss, but do you want me to call roll? It's something that has to be done each day, and well you're going to be busy here". I had no idea of what 'calling roll' meant so I just nodded and watched the girl run off to the front of the classroom. Then I turned my attention to the other two girls "well dears, your friend is right, I AM going to be busy here so you can go play games or help with calling roll or something". They nodded and ran off. I turned my face to face Melodise. I whispered an old saying, that used to ran in the family:

"Hush child, now that you are born

Let the saviours heal your burns

Wait for the cry of the crow

Then fill your yearning vows

To learn the land, to learn the world

To learn, each boy and girl

Find the message in your palace

To be your own lucky star"

Juliet's p.o.v

I remembered the night I was tortured. The night I had acid poured on my skin, the night I saw HER.

_I had just gotten back to sleep after that beautiful lady had gone, when I smelt smoke. I woke up to find smoke drifting off the orphanage, the night sky ablaze with orange. I ran out of the orphanage, the four mean girls already gone. I walked backwards feeling my back collide, with a metal van. They pulled me in. I was scared, there were three big men, one driving, one in his phone and one holding me still. They tied my hands to a hook, which was situated in the roof. I swung helplessly from side to side. One of the men reached out to touch me, he had no hair, and a mono-tone face with cruel eye… I mean NO eyes.._

I had never thought of that before. I had always seen him with cruel eyes, not no eyes before.

_The man continued to reach out to touch my face. I panicked and swung my legs wildly, trying to hit something. The man doubled over in pain, hiss voice about an octave higher. He soon straightened his back and said "who are you? We came here tonight looking for monsters, not a human, which you obviously are. The Lord sent me and my friend out in search of some 'big threat', which obviously can't be you". I noticed with a start I could see through his head._

See through his head? That's it, I was going mad.

_The guy on his phone smiled at me and hung up. He had a cruel face, with long black hair, and a very skinny body. "You can see me can't you? But you're not a Demi-god, no you're something stronger but not a monster. Yet. Guard … let's test her out, shall we, test how much she can handle." With that, the other guy (the one not driving) tipped a small bottle of liquid on my skin. The burning pain was too much. I wanted to die. The cruel guy was on his phone once more. The guard, picked up a knife and cut into my skin a little bit, causing the liquid to burn more. I wanted to die. I needed to die. Then a silvery light filled the van. I was burning up, dying, I was finally dying. My screams went up a level. A woman turned to me and said "now, little one don't scream. We shall go". The phone guy stood up "Artemis, who is she? Tell me now". The woman turned to him and smiled "she's your worst nightmare"._

I opened my eyes. I saw a woman standing over me. Artemis? Why was she here? Why does she have the name of a goddess? All of a sudden I realised I was screaming. I could feel the acid in my skin. It burned again. Then I realised, it wasn't burning. It was my scar reopening up –again. Bleeding. Then I realised, another one was bleeding, the one from, the one when I died.

Apollo's p.o.v

I stood in front of Aphrodite, as she told me the prophecy. That almost caused me to faint. But no I kept my cool, cause I'm Apollo and I'm so cool. I was trying to listen, but it was almost like, my conscious was being dragged away.

I stood in a hospital room. There were heaps of people there. I turned in time to see a woman walk straight thru me. The thing was, I knew exactly where I was. It was the place, I avoided to go. On that day.

_They were walking along the Golden Gate Bridge. I saw my girl, from ages away. She was standing there, with that scar. The scar. The scar…_

I was sitting next to her. She was crying, and I could see why. On her big forehead there was this big line of blood, pouring out of her. Out of one of her scars. We were sitting in this white room. She didn't look at me, in fact it looked like she couldn't look at me. Then she faded.

Artemis's p.o.v

Then she faded.

Juliet's p.o.v

Then I faded.

I knew what was happening. I was remembering. Remembering everything. Since I was born. All of a sudden I felt all my scars open up. It was weird remembering everything. I recognised the beautiful woman, from all those years ago, and that guy that walks down the street each night and I remembered my teacher. Then it was shut off from me, like it was there, than gone. Except I was nothing. I had faded. But then I felt myself coming back. And then I saw a different substitute teacher standing over me.

Artemis's p.o.v

I left when I saw that she fully faded. I knew what was happening, she was remembering. That couldn't happen. Not yet. Maybe not ever. So I conjured the mist, then I left to find my hunters.

Apollo's p.o.v

I was back. Standing in front of Aphrodite who looked like she had seen a ghost. "WHAT DID YOU EFFING DO YOU SCARED THE HADES OUT OF ME". I rolled my eyes and said "Aphro, don't you think I WAS A LITTLE SCARED TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. She nodded and said "good point". That's when my smiley face scar winked.

**Another cliffy! What do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE. Sorry it was a little bit gruesome. It was vital. Sorry my chapter's aren't very long. Ah well. **


End file.
